Meet Team Leath
by BlueishWanderer
Summary: These are my three OC's. First, descriptions. Then, how they met. Finally, how they became partners. Disclaimer. I don't own Soul Eater but I own the OCs.
1. Meet Fairy Blue

Name: Neolani Sujej Delgato

Nicknames: Neo and anything that has to do with fairies/elves

Age: 14

Meister and/or Weapon: Meister.

Appearance: Almost black brown long hair, dark chocolate-colored eyes, slightly pale golden brown skin, beauty marks around her upper lip and on her hand. 5'3", slender and wears black glasses. Wears light blue hip-hugger jeans, a wine-colored sash, a sea green corset-like shirt with coral accents and a coral tube top that can be seen slightly, ribbons, one black and one feather in her hair, and a black hoodie with the sleeves folded back and hidden to show her entire arm. She wears eight different bracelets, a pair of earrings, two rings and two necklaces.

Personality: Lively, witty, communicative, adaptable, inconsistent, moody, random, indecisive, outgoing, tomboyish, creative, sarcastic, accepting, superficial, insensitive, humorous, self-expressive, kind, loyal and protective.

Partner(s): Lucas and Jonah West

Family: Salma and Hugh, mother and father; Sarah, sister; Olivia, cousin; Jonathan, cousin; Melvin, uncle; Rosa, aunt; etc.

Other: She's a fortune-teller, a storyteller, a proud performer and is a witch, the Turtle Swan. She is Salvadorean, Romani, Native American and Hawaiian. She's gruesome and sadistic when in battle. She's a quick learner.


	2. Meet Elder West

Name: Jonah Damian West

Age: 17

Nicknames: C.T. (Carrot Top), Farmboy or Leprechaun

Meister and/or Weapon: Weapon.

Appearance: Fiery red hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, freckles around the bridge of his nose. Lean, muscular body and 6'1". Wears brown brogue sneakers, blue jeans, an unbuttoned green and blue flannel shirt, a white undershirt and a black watch.

Weapon Profile: **Shillelagh** - Neo's hip length, oak, painted black with a honey-toned knob on the top. **Irish Style Seax** - Neo's forearm length, with a brown handle engraved with celtic knots and an iron blade. **Hand Fan** - a fan with metal inner spokes and metal outer spokes covered in silver silk with European designs.

Personality: Practical, ambitious, pessimistic, distrusting, patient, reserved, reliable, persistent, anatycal, loyal, conservative, calculated, kind, realistic, methodical, stable, calm, sympathetic and resourceful.

Partner(s): Neolani Delgato and Lucas West.

Family: Lucas, brother; Ruth and Colin, mother and father; Elizabeth and Finn, paternal grandparents; Aurore and Aidan, maternal grandparents; Oran, Penelope and Remy, uncle and aunts.

Other: He's a saxophone player and an artist. He likes things that remind him of his two homes in either Texas or Ireland. He has a weakness for sweets. He was raised on a farm.


	3. Meet Younger West

Name: Lucas Henry West

Nicknames: Kansas, Cowboy and Luca.

Age: 16

Meister and/or Weapon: Weapon.

Appearance: Fiery red hair, hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin, freckles around the bridge of his nose. Lean, muscular body and 6'0". Wears red and blue flannel shirt buttoned with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, a leather bracelet, friendship bracelet and a necklace with a horse charm.

Weapon Profile: **Tomahawk** - Neo's forearm length, hickory with an iron blade. **Irish Style Seax** - Neo's forearm length, with a brown handle engraved with celtic knots and an iron blade. **Hand Fan** - a fan with metal inner spokes and metal outer spokes covered in silver silk with European designs.

Personality: Unconventional, optimistic, unpredictable, naive, observant, stubborn, selfless, open-minded, impatient, idealist, rebellious, impatient, loyal, headstrong, tactless, eccentric, compassionate.

Partner(s): Neolani Delgato and Jonah West

Family: Jonah, brother; brother; Ruth and Colin, mother and father; Elizabeth and Finn, paternal grandparents; Aurore and Aidan, maternal grandparents; Oran, Penelope and Remy, uncle and aunts.

Other: He's gay. He's a fashion designer and was raised on a farm in Kansas as a cowboy. He likes spicy foods. He's a mimic.


	4. Meeting Part 1

I walked home from work, taking the short cut which included dark alley ways and secluded places. Most people weren't stupid enough to take this way.

Where I live weird pedos and almost-rapists are kind of normal.

I'm sure I'll be fine.

You know why?

I'm a badass fighter who can kick someone's ass just by looking at them. I'm just that awesome.

But seriously, I can handle myself out here. I wouldn't take this way if I didn't have confidence that I'd be fine.

The only reason I probably know how to fight is because I need a healthy way to let out my destructive instincts because of my witch heritage. Yes, I'm a witch. Deal with it.

I don't have any magical abilities that actually cancel it like healing or something. I don't feel like destroying everything so I need a way to let it out.

I chose fighting. For that reason, I am violent without meaning to be. I'm proficient in Tai Chi, Qi Gong/Dim Mak and Kapu Kuʻialua.

I'm proficient because of the fact that I'm a dancer. That makes everything a lot easier to absorb and learn.

If anyone wanted to do anything bad to me, I'd pack a really hard punch.

Did you know that I'm also a meister?

Yeah, yeah. I know. You wouldn't think a witch would be a meister, right? Well. Too bad. I am.

I found out a couple years ago when my cousin, Jet, started to transform. Everyone was so scared but I wasn't. He was my Jet. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally. So, he fully transformed and I moved him around like he was nothing. We looked up everything we could and realized two things: one, he was a weapon and two, I was a meister. We were really excited and wanted to be each other's partners but we lived to far away and none of us wanted to get up and move.

So, I trained to be a great meister for him. I just hope no one is mean to him about it. He's really open about it.

I bit my lip as I thought about him.

I miss him so much. He's in Hawaii with Auntie Linda and a whole bunch more of my family. I have a huge family. Huge enough that I meet new people who are apart of it without even realizing it. Jet is a very... charming soul. He has this roguish charm that people seem attracted to and a natural charismatic nature. He's a pretty popular dude if I do say so myself.

I smiled. He'll be fine. He's a fighter. Nothing can bring him down.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and walked slightly faster. Who the hell is this?

I closed my eyes and breathed, letting the madness in the area hit me. I stumbled over my own feet because of how much it was.

How much madness did this place have?

I knew there were lots of people in this town and everyone had madness in them but exactly how many had their madness dormant? Or at least almost?

Being a witch, I was naturally attracted to madness. I have a sort of radar for it. For the thing I'm supposed to let myself succumb to. I'll never fall. Not when I have a say in it.

I felt strong madness wavelength come from behind me. I didn't look back. It could be just a person with dormant madness. Or it could be the very thing I was supposed to fight. A Kishin Egg.

I took a different direction from where my house was. In no way would I lead him to Levi, my parents or the rest of the people who lived in my house. I loved all of them and I wouldn't let anyone near them.

To be honest, I had no idea where I was going so I guess that helped. If I got lost, the person behind probably would too.

I led them into a dark corner between two brick buildings. It was shadowy as the sky threatened with rain. I loved rain which was the reason I didn't mind walking home in it. It made me feel special yet like nothing at the same time. That feeling didn't come very often.

I turned around to see a regular looking person. Blonde hair, honey-colored eyes and tanned skin. He looked like wheat to me. He looked normal enough.

He smiled and I knew completely otherwise. His tongue came out and it was unnaturally long. Unless he was some kind of hybrid human-dinosuar thing, I doubt any natural person would have that.

His eyes went red and he chuckled. "You stupid girl. I thought you'd be smarter than to lead me into a dead-end. It doesn't matter. Your soul might taste good."

I smirked at him, cocking my head mockingly. "You really think you can get my soul. Try again. You're an abomination. A Kishin Egg. How unfortunate."

He cocked his head. "So you know what I am? Tell me who you are?"

I put on a bored look and pocketed my glasses. Those things came off my face at the stupidest times. I'd rather not worry about them.

Everything went blurry but I could see him. He was a mass of yellow and brown. His clothes consisted of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. He was wearing combat boots.

I pursured my lips and pretended to think about it for a second. I looked back and shook my head. "Nope!"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You'll end up dead anyway."

The second he stopped talking he attacked. I sensed his madness as he came from behind me. I turned and put my hand out, turning him and letting his momentum make him crash into a wall. I heard a sickening crunch and he turned to glare at me, blood coming out of his nose. So I broke it. Success is mine.

He growled at me and I smiled at him. "So, are you really going to fight me? I might be a meister without a weapon but I learned to cope."

He came at me again and I grinned. I stuck out my hand again but instead of attacking him, I let my soul wavelength manifest in my hand. I let my hand into his body, took hold of a tail with a familiar feeling and pulled it out. The Kishin Egg's eyes widened in surprise as blood dribbled down his mouth and his body evaporated into the little round ball the size of a grapefruit in my hand.

I smirked at it. It was a deep red with hexagonal plates on the outside with a deeper red core. I was staring at the Kishin Egg's soul.

A pair of gasps made me turn in shock. It was two boys. Twins from the looks of it.

They had matching fiery red hair, lightly tanned skin, freckles and hazel eyes. They're bodies were lean and fit, being several inches taller than me. That wasn't saying much, I'm tiny. 5'3" at age thirteen and I haven't grown in months. I doubt I'll grow any bigger.

They wore different clothing. One wore a black jacket, a purple button up, blue jeans and a pair of green sneakers. He looked a little shorter but barely. He had a leather bracelet on one wrist, a friendship bracelet similar to the one I had on mine and a necklace with a starling. The other wore a brown aviator's jacket, a gray t-shirt, black jeans and black converse.

They were handsome to me. Two cute gingers.

I shot them a tiny, sheepish smile and thrust my hand towards them. "Uh... hi! I'm Neolani! Call me Neo." They simply stared at me in shock.

The one with the purple shirt grinned. "Looks like we're not the only one with a secret around here, aren't we?" he said, his voice thick with a Southern accent.

My eyes widened. The other one nodded. "Very true." His voice had a different accent. Irish, I believe.

I smirked as I realized what they were referring to. They were referring to the world we probably belonged in. A world where people who can turn into weapons, their weilders, witches, Kishin Eggs and others live in an interesting yet deadly harmony.

I put my arms across my chest. "What are you?"

The one with the Irish accent narrowed his eyes. "You first."

I shrugged and posed. "Meister... and witch wrapped into a cute package."

His eyes narrowed. "How can we be so sure?" I smiled at him. "Wouldn't a normal witch would've helped the Kishin Egg? Not destroy it?"

He faltered and the other boy looked at me with a smile. "I believe her. Besides, what do we have to hide? She'll find out anyway."

Irish Accent glared at me without saying a word.

Southern Accent rolled his eyes and looked at me, his hazel eyes kind. "We're weapons. The Leath Arm to be exact."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Death Arm?"

Irish Accent snorted. "You're stupid, aren't you? No, he means Leath Arm. It's Irish."

I nodded in understanding. I'm not sure if it's real or they made it up but to be honest I don't care. They want to call themselves the Leath Arm, that's fine with me.

Southern Accent's eyes moved and his smile disappeared. He glared at a random spot and I turned to see what he was looking at. I choked on air with shock. How didn't I sense it before? It's so powerful.

Another Kishin Egg was staring down at us.


	5. Meeting Part 2

Irish Accent moaned in annoyance. "Are you kidding me?! The girl brought him straight to us! She's lying! I knew it!"

I glared at him, throwing the Kishin soul in my hand a few feet away from me angrily. "You bastard! Do you honestly think I did this?! I hate them as much as you do!?"

My voice had went high and hysterical as I yelled. Southern Accent glared at his brother. "Idiot! He was there the whole time! He was just waiting to see if we noticed him! Don't blame her!"

I stared at him in shock. He was yelling at the other boy on my expense. They looked like brothers. Why? I didn't have much time to ponder it because the Kishin Egg decided to attack. He lunged at me. I glared at it before jumping into the air and kicking it into a wall. The boys were dumbfounded but found me staring with a smirk on my face. Irish Accent cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Tomahawk mode, Lucas."

Southern Accent responded to Lucas and did so. A green light engulfed him and the light became smaller, transforming into a small axe. It was beautiful. With a silvery blade, the axe handle was made of a lovely wood the color of warm honey. I could see that the blade itself wasn't made of silver. Probably iron or something along those lines.

Irish Accent grabbed it and flipped it around expertly in his hands. I smiled slightly. So I learned one's name. Now for the other one.

He threw it at the Kishin Egg, letting it hit the thing straight in the solar plexus. I nodded appreciatively. One of the weakest points in the body. Smart.

The Kishin Egg was glaring at both of us and did something I sure as hell didn't expect: he took the axe out of his abdomen and threw it at me. I did a quick round off followed by a back handspring. I stood with one foot in front of the other and caught Lucas with one hand, flipping him quickly.

Lucas chuckled as his weapon form didn't cause me any form of pain. Irish Accent was just staring in shock. Lucas appeared in the axe blade. "Looks like we match soul wavelengths. Look at that, Jonah. She could be my meister."

I smiled at him. "Maybe. But there's no time for that. We have to kill this ugly motherf***** before he can get any further. If anyone else gets involved, we're screwed using my Illusion Magic or not."

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "Illusion Magic?"

I shrugged. "It's a specialty. I'll explain what I can do later. For now, let's get this guy over with."

Jonah nodded in response, letting his forearm turn into a silver blade. Lucas made a sound that sounded like giggling and transformed into a different weapon, one to match his brother's. I gasped in shock. It was a knife with celtic knots on the handle. Both the edge and back curved towards the tip.

It was European. That much was obvious. What kind of knife it was, I didn't know.

But I_ would_ find out.

I smiled down at him. "You can transform into more than one weapon."

Lucas grinned up at me. "Jonah can too. That's why we're the Leath Arm. Leath means half in Irish. We're two halves of one whole."

I chuckled in understanding. Clever. "I get it."

I looked at the Kishin Egg with a smirk and ran over to him as quickly as I could. He thought I would attack straight on and held up his arm. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. I flipped over him, letting his arm push me higher, and I stabbed him in the back. He let out a slight yelp but I knew it didn't hurt him. I made the same noise when I was surprised but not hurt. I growled, shoving the blade in deeper and twisting. The guy didn't even flinch.

I pulled back to see his wound. It was pretty deep but he didn't cry out in pain or anything. Damn! How resistant was this guy?

I didn't have time to soak it in because I was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. The force and I flew back into a wall. I moaned in pain and saw that the force that pushed me back was Jonah... who was currently sitting on my lap. He shook his head and I smirked. I put my lips to his ear. "Comfortable, Carrot Top?"

He realized where he was and he stood up immediately, clearing his throat with embarrassment clear on his blushing. Lucas laughed with me. "Jonah's got a crush on the pretty meister girl?! Ha! I'll never let you live this down!"

I grinned. I think Lucas and I will get along just fine.

Jonah's blush faded and he denied it, his voice a lot stronger than he probably felt. "No, I don't!"

I snorted. "Sure." I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

He'd gotten over it quickly and was now staring at the Kishin Egg. I stood up eagerly and held out my hand expectantly. "Jonah! Transform!"

He looked back at me. "Do you think it'll work?" I

shrugged. "Who knows? Who cares? Just do it." He sighed and did as I said. The same green light that his brother had engulfed him and it flew into the air forming a matching knife, identical to his brother's. I lifted my hand in the air and caught it. My eyes widened as I realized I didn't feel pain either. I suddenly laughed with joy. "The three of us have matching wavelengths! I can wield the both of you!"

I said, jumping. Lucas laughed madly and Jonah simply snorted. "Um, you two. The Kishin is still alive. Let's celebrate when we aren't in danger."

I nodded in agreement, flipping both of them in my hands expertly. I am so lucky I know a fair amount of knife-fighting. I smirked at the Kishin Egg. "You're screwed, dear motherf*****."

Lucas chuckled at my language. "How old are you?"

I smiled. "Thirteen."

Jonah scoffed disapprovingly. "Who taught you that?"

I shrugged. "When you live here, nothing's impossible and everyone curses."

I was seriously being honest. Where I live everyone my age that I knew cursed and no one seemed completely innocent. After a while, it gets to you. Now I curse like a drunk sailor.

I lunged towards him again, a plan formulating in my brain. _Okay, his strengths are probably strength and his incredible endurance so speed'll keep me from getting hit and I'll have to wear him out then deliver a final blow. What it'll be, I have no idea but I don't have a choice any more._

He came at me and I flipped, not even trying to fight back. I came at him from a different angle. He tried to strike again and I jumped on his hand flipping over him smoothly. I whispered to myself three words that changed the game entirely, "Soul Protect Release."

This went on again and again like a dance. He'd strike, I'd dodge and end up in a different direction. He'd never know where I'd end up but the idiot had no idea I was making a particular shape. A circle. My witch symbol. When I finished, he chuckled but was clearly worn out from trying to hit and keep up with me at the same time. I was completely fine though. "So, you give up?"

I giggled. "You really think I did that without thinking."

A blue circle glowed around him giving him about five feet of space. The blue circle grew in height, growing sides and creating a cylinder around him. "Fairy Trap." I said calmly.

His eyes widened. Lucas and Jonah were speechless and no noises came from the two weapons in my hands. The Kishin Egg tried to get out of it and failed miserably. I shot him one of my most flirty smiles. I flirt with my friends for no reason, that's how I can. I looked down at the boys. "Can you transform into a different mode boys? I'd like to see all of them."

They agreed and transformed into a pair of fans. Metal from the weight obviously but covered with silk. I smiled at them. I dabbled in geisha dancing. It's similar to Tai Chi in a way. Hopefully that would be enough to work. I grinned. "I like it."

They smiled up at me. Jonah transformed into one more weapon and I recognized it immediately. A shillelagh. I knew it because it was a stick that people could knock other people out with. It was black with a honey colored knob. The entire thing was wooden and reached just above my hips. I thought it was very pretty.

He transformed back into a fan and I closed my eyes. "Boys, I need you to promise me something."

They answered simultaneously. "What?"

I opened my eyes, letting magic run through my veins. "Don't freak out."

Lucas agreed but Jonah was more on the fence. "Why?"

I let my magic spread to them and the two started to glow with it. "This. Combine! Combination 001!"

I don't know where the name came from but it worked anyway. I smashed them together and my magic started to do its work. The two fans grew long handles, similar to the shillelagh's, and the fans were bigger two with knives sticking out of them. Lucas and Jonah gasped in shock while the Kishin Egg looked fearfully at me. "This is Combination Magic, boys. Like it?"

Lucas recovered first and nodded. "I do."

Jonah smiled in response. "I do too."

I shrugged and smirked menacingly at the Kishin. He glared at me and I giggled. "It's over."

I ran towards him and slashed his chest. He was too tired to block and blood seeped from the wound. I went behind him and did the same thing. Why was I doing this? Easy.

I wore off my combination magic and they turned back into two fans. I looked at Jonah and Lucas. "Knife mode please."

They smirked at my politeness and did so. I moved so I was on the Kishin Eggs side. I took both knives, stabbed the X's and twisted. The Kishin Egg disappeared into a familiar red floating ball. I threw the two boys into the air and watched as they transformed into their human forms. Jonah was staring at me and suddenly smirked. "You're tough."

I shrugged, turning on my heel and walking to get the other soul. I grabbed it and faced them. Lucas had the other in his hands and I smiled at Jonah. I threw the one I had at him. He caught it and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "What exactly am I supposed to do with it? I can't eat souls and I don't have a place to put that thing. So you have it."

He simply stared at me in quiet shock. I shot them a quick smile and blew a kiss before turning on my heel and walking out of the dead-end without saying good-bye. I doubt I'd see them again anyway. I pursed my lips as I tried remembering where I was. I knew this place. It was familiar but I'm not very sure where. I hoped I was still in my town.

I took slightly familiar twists and turns. I finally showed up at Main Street and smiled. I could make my way home from here. I walked home quickly so my parents wouldn't worry. Crap! They must be worried! I said I'd be home at five. Unless mom went shopping and didn't notice, I'll have to lie.

My mom doesn't exactly know that Kishin Eggs come here. She doesn't know that I hunt them down. I don't want her to know because she'd worry a lot more than she has too. She has enough on her mind and I don't need to add her daughter being a Kishin Hunter.

I walked down my street, up my driveway and into the house. I raised an eyebrow to myself. "Who just came home?"

I went immediately to my room, waving at the people who said hello as I walked in. I took off my shoes, removed my jewelry and went to the bathroom. I stripped and stepped in the shower. As I stood in the water, I pursed my lips.

Today was pretty weird. I saw Jesus during lunch, made cupcakes in, met two gingers and defeated two Kishin Eggs.

I pictured the two boys in my mind. They were older than me obviously but for some reason, I had worse language. I haven't seen them around here before so they must be new. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Is it wrong that I want to see them again?"

* * *

Okay.

These two were probably really weird. I suck at writing fight scenes. That's probably the first actually...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I only have about one, maybe two more chapters left until I finish. Excuse my stupid spelling 'cause I suck a lot more than I remembered.

Constructive criticism, welcome!

Later!


	6. Meeting Part 3

It'd been a week since I'd met the boys in that dead-end and nothing in my life has changed much. My five-year-old cousin Levi joined a dance class which is big for the both of us. I'm a dancer and I love her. I was the happiest person alive.

At the moment, I was at the counter of Carvel. Behind it actually. I work here part-time. Not for any real reason actually. It's just to kill time and feed people craving ice cream. I feel like I'm helping everyone one cone at a time.

It's Friday... I think. Is it? I looked down at my wrist than snorted. I don't wear a watch! Watches are for pansies and people who think they're awesome when they're lame. I thought about school earlier today. Friday this week is a Day 1 and on Day 1, I have chorus. Did I-Yes! Yes, I did! So yeah. Today is a Friday! Or a Wednesday, who knows.

I shrugged. Who cares what day it is? I'll find out sooner or later.

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar twinkling of bells. Customers. Hallelujah! I'm bored out of my face! I looked to see two familiar faces. I snorted. I jinxed it, didn't I? Damn! I thought I'd stop doing that. Oh well, looks like I'm way too stupid to.

It was the two boys, Lucas and Jonah. They walked up to the counter without actually realizing it was me. I expected that. I was wearing the shirt, my hair hidden by a hat like my face was hidden by the shadow of the brim.

I smiled and looked at them. "Hello, welcome to Carvel. How can I help you?"

Jonah-who I differentiated by his clothes, Lucas wore more flamboyant clothing from what I gathered-looked at me and his eyes widened. "Neo?"

I smiled and gestured to my name tag which said Neolani. "Yes, dear boy?"

Lucas grinned immediately. "Hey! How you doing?"

I shrugged. "You know. Anyway, you guys gonna order anything?"

Jonah shook his head then nodded. "Yeah. Can I get two medium cones?"

I nodded and walked over to the cones. I grabbed two then looked back at them. "Flavors?"

Jonah said his first and Lucas said his right after. "Vanilla." "Swirl!"

I grinned at their choices. I wasn't very surprised. From what I gathered of about an hour of thinking of them, Jonah was more serious than his brother. Lucas was more outgoing and friendlier by comparison. I stood in front of them again. "Toppings?"

They shook their heads and I handed Lucas-I think?-the cones with a smile. The owner, Lydia, came out at that moment. "It's time for your break!" she sang.

I cocked my head. "Really? I thought it was an hour ago. I skipped it because I thought it was."

She shook her head at me. "You really should live a little."

I chuckled. You have no idea. Lucas stared at me before grinning. "Come with me and Jonah, Neo! Let's talk for a bit!"

I raised an eyebrow at him as if he was crazy and Jonah glared at his brother. He gave him a slap to the back of the head. "Don't invite her! She's a stranger."

Lucas snorted. "Yeah, right! So, will you?"

I looked at him then Jonah then him again. I smirked. "I'd love to."

Jonah groaned while Lucas cheered. Lydia watched this exchange silently and passed by me while she went to the back. "They're really cute!"

I grinned and looked back at her. I nodded but rolled my eyes at Jonah. She smirked and went back. "Bye!"

I waved with my fingers and took a few steps back. I gestured for them to stay back. "You guys might wanna move unless you wanna get kicked in the face."

They did so without question and I ran forward. I dived over the counter and flipped in mid-air to land on my feet. I landed without hurting myself and my eyes were wide. I finally did it. "SUCCESS!"

Lucas clapped at my accomplishment while Jonah rolled his eyes. I strut over to a booth and sat down. Lucas and Jonah sat across from me. "So, Neo. Why do you work here?"

Lucas asked. I shrugged. "Got nothing better to do with my life and I like to make people smile. Ice cream makes people happy... unless you're lactose-intolerant. Then, you're screwed."

Lucas grinned at my statement. "Nice. Where did you learn to fight?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "I'm a witch as you know. I'm a regular one too with no magic to cancel my destructive urge. I needed to find a way to let that out so I wouldn't attack everyone I loved. What better way than fighting? I can stay fit, endorphins make you a happy camper, I can control it. It's a win for everybody. I became a meister because no one wanted to challenge me. I know it's a little taboo but to be honest, it adds to my awesomeness. I can be a witch and a meister no problem. I don't care what the world thinks."

Jonah was silent while Lucas stared at me with his head propped on his arm. "Are you homophobic?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't honestly care less about it. My cousin's gay, my best friend is bi, I think one of my great uncles is gay. I don't care about it. Who you're attracted to is your f***ing business so I have no right to say a thing."

Lucas glared at Jonah suddenly. "Why can't she be our meister!? She lives here probably! She's not homophobic and she isn't boring! And she can meister both of us at the same time! I love her!"

Jonah narrowed his eyes at him. "We can't just trust her off the bat. We hardly know her!"

I sighed. "He's right. I don't know any of you... but why not give it shot? It wouldn't kill us."

Jonah and Lucas stared at me in shock. "She agreed with me." "She's willing to put up with you." they said simultaneously.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Jonah ran a hand through his thick locks. "I'm naturally not a trusting person-"

I interrupted. "No shit."

He didn't move and kept talking. "-so everyone thinks I'm paranoid when it comes to meeting people. I've always been like that and our potential meisters found it annoying and hurtful that I didn't trust them. No one was willing to suck it up."

I grinned and did a sort of manly pose. "I'm a man. I can take it. It's not like I'm gonna cry if you yell at me. In fact, yell away. Expressing ourselves is apart of being human. I'd rather you be your completely cold-blooded, distrusting self than be someone you're not because you need to. I do it all the time. It's time for someone else to do it for a change."

His hazel eyes were full of disbelief but I could see a sliver of hope that I really wanted to be his friend. I held out my hand for him. He took it gingerly. I clasped my other one on top of it. "I want to be your friend, Jonah. Let me."

Lucas gasped. "You didn't mistake him for me."

I smiled. "When you two are so different in clothes and personality, how could I not?"

Lucas grinned. "Friends then. We'll see where it goes from there."

I nodded and we waited for Jonah's approval. He smiled suddenly and I took in his face. He was handsome when he smiled. He should do it more often. His eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them. "I'd love to. Friends."

I ripped out my hand and stood up. "We'll be the Fantastic Four!"

Jonah shook his head. "Three."

"Three!" I repeated.

Lucas barked with laughter. "I love you!"

I winked at him. "Love you too, sweetcheeks."

Jonah let out a breath. "This is going to be a loooong day."

I snorted. "Everything's awesomer when I'm around. Anyway, I should be getting back to work and you two should be eating your ice cream."

I got out of the booth and a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked back to see Lucas. He grinned. "Give me your number and I'll give you mine. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

I gave him my phone. "Alright."

I took his and we swapped numbers. He gave it back to me and I gave him his. I shoved the phone sloppily in my front pocket and ran to the counter, sliding over it on my butt and landing on my feet. I turned and stood at the register, waiting for my next customer.

Lucas was chuckling and he grabbed his brother's hand, dragging from out of the shop. Before he left, he gave me a wave and a grin while Jonah nodded his head once politely. I waved as they left and Lydia came back. She gave me a knowing look. "So, you guys are gonna be friends?"

I nodded. "Yup! No one can resist my charm."

I doubt that though. Someone probably can though I haven't met that person yet. She smiled. "I have a good feeling about those two. You'll be friends for years."

I smiled back at her optimism. "I hope so, Lydia. I hope so." She went to the back and left me to think.

_This should be fun._


End file.
